Normal Sisters
by Alcandre
Summary: Pure randomness. Just a sweet little story about the three Halliwell sisters. R/R


Title: Normal sisters  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
I wrote this on a whim. Really random and fun. I just wanted sisters so, I wrote about some that seem really close; the Halliwells!!!!  
  
I no own! DUH!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
A normal day at the Halliwell manor. Okay, so maybe there was never a normal day at the manor. If it wasn't demons or warlocks, it was a problem at the club, a problem at Bucklands, or a problem with a professor. Really if you just looked at the whole picture and took away the magic and junk, you get a pretty normal family; a family of three sisters that love each other very much...  
  
"Come on, Phoebe! I'm late as it is!"  
  
The water turned off and Prue could hear Phoebe mumbling something.  
  
"Phoebe! Now!!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm finished." The door to the bathroom opened and revealed an angry Phoebe wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet.  
  
"Ya know, I really hope you are happy," Phoebe said angrily. "Because of all your screaming and shouting, I couldn't shave my legs this morning. And because I didn't shave my legs, I can't wear my favorite skirt!" And with that said, the youngest sister stormed off, still dripping.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Piper rolled her eyes then went back to sipping her coffee.  
  
Thirty minutes later Phoebe came downstairs dressed and with almost dry hair. She groaned as she sat at the table. She propped her head in her hands and looked over at her older sister by two years. Piper was still drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper put the coffee mug down and looked at her sister. "Why..what?"  
  
"Why is Prue so mean to me?"  
  
"Oh, Pheebs." Piper stood up and walked over to Phoebe. Putting an arm around her shoulder, she sighed. "Prue is just..well, Prue. She loves you terribly."  
  
Phoebe snorted. "Then why doesn't she show it every once in a while?"  
  
Piper took the seat beside her and took her sister's hand. "I don't know. She's been like this since she was little. You remember. Before you were born, it was me she used to pick on. But after you were old enough to talk and we lost Mom, she let me be and decided that you needed a mother."  
  
"A mother?!" Phoebe looked harshly at Piper. "She thinks that she's being motherly to me?"  
  
Piper placed a hand on Phoebe's cheek. "Sweetie, you never really knew Mom. We grew up with Grams as our mother. But Prue took it upon herself to protect you and me. I think she just wears herself out by doing that even today."  
  
"Well, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Of course you can. You tie your own shoes and everything!"  
  
Phoebe gave a weak laugh and sniffed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Piper spoke up.  
  
"Do you remember the time I caught Andy and Prue kissing?"  
  
Phoebe burst out laughing and nodded. "Yeah, Prue was ready to kill you."  
  
"I remember seeing them, laughing, and then screaming as I ran up to your room with Prue at my heels."  
  
"And you ran in without even knocking."  
  
"Um, hello? I had a mad, ready to kill sister after me! What did you expect me to do; knock and wait politely while you took your sweet little time to answer the door?"  
  
"Well, I was changing."  
  
"Oh please, like I had never seen you before!"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "So?!"  
  
Piper giggled. "The look on your face was priceless." She gave an imitation of Phoebe back then. She gasped, clutched her chest, and fell back, breathing like a woman who hadn't taken a breath in days.  
  
"I didn't look like that!"  
  
"Yeah. You did."  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well, however I looked, Prue looked like a psycho. Her eyes were seriously flaming. It was scary."  
  
"You weren't the one being chased by her."  
  
"I had her banging on my door telling me to let 'her pathetic excuse for a sister' out and if I didn't I would be punished for hiding a fugitive."  
  
Piper laughed hysterically at that. "I hid under the bed and about died from all the dust!"  
  
"You better be glad Prue didn't break down the door! I liked having a door."  
  
"You liked it too much! You always kept it closed!"  
  
"Well, I needed my privacy." She paused. "But a lot that did!"  
  
The two laughed harder. Then it grew silent again.  
  
"See, Pheebs?" Piper said quietly. "That's just an example of how Prue acts. She finally stopped banging on your door, I finally emerge from under your bed, and I went out to talk with Prue."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "What exactly did you say? All I know is suddenly you two were acting fine again."  
  
Piper cringed. "Well, when I knocked on her door, I heard her crying. That made my heart break. I can never stand to see or hear either of you cry. So, I went in, uninvited, sat on her bed and just hugged her. I kept apologizing over and over again..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry, Prue. I didn't mean to make you mad or make you cry." 13 year old Piper said softly.  
  
"Then- then why did you laugh? And why did you even look?" Prue sobbed.  
  
Piper sighed. "I didn't know the two of you were going to be doing that and besides, this is Andy! It was just weird."  
  
Prue looked up and her sister and narrowed her eyes. "Why is it weird?"  
  
"Because- well, just because. I mean, think about it. It's ANDY!"  
  
Prue sat for a second, contemplating what her younger sister had just said then she grinned. "I guess I can see your point." Then she glared at her. "But you shouldn't have laughed. And then, you ran away screaming at the top of your lungs! I bet the neighbors thought you were being attacked!"  
  
Piper giggled. "But if I hadn't have run, you would have killed me!"  
  
"Nah, I would have just beaten you senseless."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Piper lunged at Prue, tackling her onto the bed. Prue shrieked and started tickling Piper, who in turn rolled off her sister and onto the floor with a loud 'thud.'  
  
"Ow."  
  
Prue gasped and jumped down beside Piper, worried about her. "Oh my god, Piper. Are you okay?"  
  
Piper sat up rubbing her backside. "Yeah, I'll be fine.. just as soon as you pay!" She then started tickling Prue and thus, the Tickle War began.  
  
Minutes later, the two sisters were lying on the floor, side by side and out of breath. Finally, Prue rolled on her side and looked at Piper. "You know I love you, Piper."  
  
Piper smiled and nodded. "And I love you."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Awwww!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How sweet!"  
  
Piper grinned and blushed. "Yeah, I was."  
  
Phoebe laughed and then sighed. "I see what you're saying, Piper." She beamed over at her sister. "Thanks."  
  
Piper shrugged. "No problem. I love you and Prue loves us both. She's just feeling a lot of responsibility still, even though we are all grown up." She got up and put her coffee mug in the sink and turned back to Phoebe. "And besides, you are the baby of the family. You need a lot of attention."  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe jumped up and ran toward Piper. Piper gave a small 'eep!' and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"Come back here, you annoying little witch!" Phoebe yelled after her as she started after her.  
  
"Prue!" Piper yelled. "Help!"  
  
Prue's door opened and the said sister stuck her head out. "What is going on?"  
  
"Phoebe's after me!!" Piper screamed as she ran toward her sister's room.  
  
Prue's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't, Piper. No taking refuge in my room. You have to"  
  
But she never finished because Piper pushed past her and into her room, jumping on the bed and throwing the covers over her. Phoebe ran in after her and, giving a yell, jumped on top of Piper.  
  
Muffled screams could be heard as Phoebe started tickling her through the sheets. "Stop it." Muffled laughter. "No, stop!!"  
  
Prue just watched in her doorway, smiling. Suddenly, Phoebe started laughing.  
  
"Hey, no tickling through the sheets!"  
  
Piper's muffled voice could be heard saying, "But that's what you're doing!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
Prue shook her head, still smiling, and walked over to the bed. Tapping Phoebe on the shoulder, she motioned for her to move over. Phoebe grinned and watched as Prue then started tickling Piper with Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, no fair!!!" Piper yelled, her head coming out from under the sheets. "Two against one! Not fair, not fair!"  
  
That's how Leo found them, all on Prue's bed, laughing, squealing, and just having fun. He laughed and orbed right back out.  
  
"I married into the weirdest family. But that's why I love them all so much."  
  
The End! 


End file.
